Harry Potter and The Infinity Gauntlet Challenge
by DarkseidAlex
Summary: Harry Potter finds a golden gauntlet at a young age but he doesn't know it hold the key to his freedom and power until now. Harry Potter wielding the power of the Infinity Gauntlet and one of the Infinite Gems now set off on a journey to find the rest of them to become Godlike. Their are many people out to stop him to achieving his goal. What lie ahead for one Harry James Potter?


**Quick Summary**

At a young age Harry Potter accidentally teleported away from his bullies at an unknown place that somehow contain the infamous **'Infinity Gauntlet' **with **ONLY **the **_'Soul Gem'_** in the gauntlet. The Soul Gem quickly try to adsorb the Horcrux in Harry's head but it turnout it allow Harry to access not only Voldemort's memories but its powers as well and destroying it as well. Now with the memories of his enemy and his power along with the Infinity Gauntlet Harry Potter will collect the rest of the Infinity Gems and bring the world on its knees.

Here's the Challenge

1. Harry Potter must start off with only one of the Infinity Gems. It doesn't have to be the Soul Gem. **(AN: If you want to keep the whole Horcrux part from the Harry Potter Universe but want to get rid of it quickly then this is the best way to set it up.)**

2. Harry must find out about the magical world before or after he finds the Infinity Gauntlet. Depending on what gem he has in the beginning you have five or more different way he can find out. You could do it my way with the Soul Gem but again you don't have to if you don't want to.

3. Harry can't be in Gryffindor or Slytherin House. Harry is smart period.

4. Harry CAN'T BLINDLY TRUST ANYBODY without good reason.

5. Harry can't befriend Ron or Draco AT ALL for ANY REASON.

6. Harry's main mission is to find all the Infinity Gems.

7. Harry can start out a good character but eventually he must become a bad guy. Your choice is when he becomes a bad guy. He can't be an Anti-Hero as well. (He honestly doesn't have to be the 'I want to rule the world' type villain. The good guys in the Marvel world MUST view him as a villain)

8. Marvel characters whether good, bad, or in between must make an appearance and work with Harry or fight him or even both. (AN: Not all Marvel characters must make an appearance but the major like The Avenger must show up)

9. Harry biggest Rival must be Thanos since he want the Infinity Gauntlet.

10. Harry must be strong or powerful without the Infinity Gauntlet.

11. Harry Universe obliviously needs to be change from Canon so don't repeat the same things that happen in the books/movies. (**BE CREATIVE PLEASE!**)

12. Pairing: NO GINNY, MOLLY, HERMIONE, LUNA, DAPHNE, NO SLASH, AND GENDER-BENDING MALE CHARACTER. **Harry must be MALE. **Harem are allow as long as it doesn't have any females that are not allow. Harry will be evil or a bad guy so pick female(s) that will fit even if they're older female(s). Do not make him wimpy.

13. Harry must have all of the Infinity Gems before the Sixth Year at Hogwarts. He doesn't have to go to Hogwarts if you don't want him to.

14. Harry save the wizardry world from Voldemort or let it rot it doesn't really matter unless you want to show that Harry is moving on with his life.

15. The Marvel Universe and Harry Potter Universe are fused together.

**Infinity Gems Capabilities**

**Time Gem** - Total control over past, present and future. Total control over all aspects of time including time travel; stop, slow down, or speed up flow of time; accelerate or slow down aging, see into past/future and can also be used as a weapon by trapping enemies or entire worlds in unending loops of time. Also at full potential grants Omniscience. (**Orange**)

**Space Gem **- Travel through space, mostly through teleportation. Able to interfere with the motion of other objects. Allows the user to exist in any location (or all locations), move any object anywhere throughout the universe and warp or rearrange space. At full potential it grants Omnipresence. (**Violet**)

**Soul Gem **- Observe, attack, steal, manipulate and alter souls, living or dead. The gem is the gateway to an idyllic, pocket-universe. Also used to devolve artificial organisms back into a primitive state. The Soul Gem is sentient and has a hunger for souls. (**Green**)

**Reality Gem**- Allows the user to fulfill wishes, even if the wish is in direct contradiction with scientific laws. (**Yellow**)

**Power Gem**- Virtually limitless strength, durability, and energy manipulation. This gem contains access to all power and energy that ever has or will exist, and can back the other gems and boost their effects. It allows the user to duplicate almost any physical superhuman ability and grants Omnipotence. (**Red**)

**Mind Gem **- Virtually limitless psionic abilities including telepathy, telekinesis, and access the thoughts & dreams of other beings.. Backed by the Power Gem, it is possible to access all minds in existence simultaneously. When searching for it, the Illuminati apparently discovered that the Mind Gem was the personification of the universal subconscious. (**Blue**)

* * *

**AN: If you have any questions about this challenge just PM me. Quick side note I'm getting out my other stories soon so don't ask about that please.**


End file.
